Stranger in the Mirror
by RiveReinStyx
Summary: Memories are the only thing that doesn't change. What would you do if the memories shared with the best person in your life are gone? Would you fight to get those memories back or live the life you now know and forget about the forgotten memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ^-^  
**

**It's me again!**

**Here's another story that I'd like to share.**

**I hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei.  
**

******On with the story…**

**STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

**Chapter 1**

_A memory is something one would not want to lose. It is a part of who we are; it defines us. But what would you do, if one day you wake up and find yourself missing the most important memories? What would you do if the memories shared with the best person in your life are gone? Would you fight to get those memories back or live the life you now know and forget about the forgotten memories?_

*v*

It was a cold, somewhat quite evening; inside a clean white room, Akihito stirred from his slumber. He tried to open his eyes but the seeping light seems to hurt his eyes, he tried to move a little but his body felt really heavy as if he was bound in chains; although he his eyes and movements are impaired, his hearing s sharp he can hear people talking but he cannot figure out who. _Where am i?_ was the only question he have in mind.

"_How is he? Any changes yet?"_

"_None so far; He would stir on his bed but he hasn't fully awakened yet."_

"_Had the doctor checked on him?"_

_Doctor? Am in a hospital? I don't remember falling sick. What is going on here? _ Akihito thought.

"_Yes, the doctor said his vitals are normal and stable. Once he awakens they will be checking if there was any further damage_."

_Damage? What the hell happened to me?_

Hearing the conversation of the two men was making Akihito worry, he will get his answer soon; for now he felt really tired that he drifted to sleep.

"_If there is any change, call me." _

"_Yes Asami-sama_." Kaito, the guard in-charge of guarding Akihito replied. Sensing that his boss wanted to be alone with the young man, Kaito left the room.

Asami quietly went towards Akihito, his face may be devoid of worry but inside he felt otherwise. Looking at the young man now; who would ever thought that this was the same feisty boy who always fought against him, the boy he tried to break once, but got back on his feet. Akihito was just lying there motionless; an IV line attached at his right arm; a pulse meter clipped on his left forefinger; a bandage around his head and his left forearm; he also had a neck brace; there were some bruising on his arms and face. Asami was relieved that Akihito did not sustain any fractures.

_Rest well for now, I'll see you in the morning_. He quietly said. He placed a gentle kiss on Akihito's lips and left. Akihito, although asleep felt comforting warmth engulfed him.

The following morning, Akihito was awakened by the soft warm light that touched his face. Slowly he opened his eyes; _Where am I? _ Somewhat a little drowsy, he allowed his vision to adjust as he took in his surrounding; he was positive that he was not in his apartment. He then remembered he heard two men talking about him_. "But why am I in here?"_ Akihito was a little surprise to see his arms bandaged, with his free hand; he gently touched his head; he wince a little when he graze along some of the bruises; he even found wearing the neck brace really uncomfortable. _"What the hell happened to me?"_

Akihito was completely awake; he still trying to remember how he ended up in the hospital; he had no recollection of what happened to him. He was absentmindedly staring outside his window when he heard a soft knock.

"Good morning Takaba-kun." The man in a white coat greeted. "I'm Koji your attending physician." Akihito just gave him a small nod.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like I weigh a ton."

The doctor gave him an assuring smile before saying: "That is normal for now, you were involved in a hit and run; but you're still lucky that you did not sustain any major injuries other than a head concussion; of course we will still need to keep you under observation."

The doctor did the routine physical examination, everything was normal.

"I will be asking you some routine questions to see how much you remember."

Akihito just nodded in response.

"What is your name?"

"Takaba Akhito"

"Age?"

"24"

The door suddenly opened revealing Kou and Takato; the doctor somehow displeased with the intrusion

"I'll be asking both of you to leave now."

"No wait, its fine. They're my best friends Kou and Takato." He simply answered. The doctor was pleased that Akihito knows the young men who came in. he allowed the young men to converse with Akihito, while he did his assessment based on the conversation.

"Man, we were worried about you." It was Kou who spoke first. "So how are you?"

"Don't scare us like that; we don't want to lose our dear Aki-chan" Takato tease.

"I feel like crap, my whole body hurts. And Takato stop calling me Aki-chan, I'm not a child." He was looking at his best friends and felt relief wash over him

"Good thing that Asami sama told us what happened," Kou continued.

"Asami?" Akihito looked at Kou with questioning eyes. "Why would he be informing you anything about me?"

Kou and Takato stared at each other.

"Akihito, you do know Asami Ryuiichi, right?" Kou carefully asked.

"Of course I know about him, who doesn't? He owns the two most popular clubs Sion and Draceana; he is a member of the elite society; and one of the most successful businessman in Japan."

"And what else?"

"Huh? What do you mean what else?"

"I mean in a personal level?"

Before Akihito can answer; a man wearing a very expensive three piece suit, came in escorted by two burly men. Akihito was amaze, the man was exuding power and danger; but what caught his attention were the two piercing golden orbs, he found himself unusually drawn to them.

"How are you feeling Akihito?" The man's cool voice broke him from his reverie.

_How does he know who I am?_ Akihito wondered.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks for asking. But who are you?"

Everyone in the room just stared at Akihito; an uncomfortable silence consumed the whole room. Akihito wondered why everything went perfectly still and quite.

"Uhmm. Akihito do you not recognize this man?" Kou broke the silence

Akihito gave Kou a puzzled look "Should I?"

Akihito looked back at the golden eyed man "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"Aki this is…" before Kou can finish his sentence Asami walked out of the room, the doctor followed suit.

Still confuse by the turn of events, Akihito stared at his best friends, who as of the moment were giving each other knowing look. "Come on you guys, is there anything I need to know about that person?"

"Aki are you really sure you don't recognize that person who was just in here?" this time it was Takato who asked.

"Arg! How many times do I have to say that I don't know that man?"

"We apologize for stressing you out Aki, but can you tell me what year is it?"

Akihito gave his friends an incredulous look before answering "2011"

Takato and Kou gave each other a puzzling look before answering "Aki, it's already 2012"

"You're joking right?" Akihito stared at Kou and Takato dumbfounded. He tried to convince himself that his friends were pulling a fast one on him; he stared at their faces and realized they were serious. _2012! What the hell?! _

**v**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**so what do you guys think?**

**as always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**thanks again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there it's me again ^_^**

**I really would like to apologize for updating really, really late for this story. A lot of crazy things had happened that before I knew it; it's been over a few weeks since I posted the first chapter. I really apologize for the delay. **_**Hontoni gomen **_**(bows)**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait (crosses finger) **

**Before I forget thank you so very much to those of you have left the reviews, favourite and followed this story, I am truly grateful and humbled by your response. ^_^**

**Anyways enough with my ranting,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei.**

**On with the story…  
*v***

**Chapter 2  
***v*

Akihito stared at his friends dumbfounded; _how the hell did I lose 1 year worth of memories!_ The mere idea that he has amnesia is crazy. His head started to hurt of thinking about the predicament he is in. Kou and Takato just stared at Akihito, unsure how to deal with the situation.

Outside Akihito's room the tension in the air was rather suffocating. Asami stared outside the hallway window; he took a cigarette out and gave it a good puff before saying.

"Care to explain what is going on sensei?"

Asami's voice may be calm and composed but his tone is clearly laced with displeasure. Koji understood perfectly that the man in front of him wanted an explanation. He had to choose his words carefully, his heart was beating rather fast, he took a deep breath as to calm himself, and he pushed his spectacles up.

"Takaba-kun may have suffered memory loss after the accident," Koji explained. "This is common for most cases that involved head injuries."

"I am well aware of the fact that he incurred memory loss; you clearly saw what happened in there." Asami retorted in a sarcastic tone." What I wanted to know is will he ever get those memories back?"

"I cannot guarantee that he will be able to get those memories back. We will not know until we perform further test." Koji continued, he can see the displeasure in the other man's eyes after he mentioned the possibility of no memory recall. "We will have yet to determine as to how much of his memory is missing. For now, Takaba-kun will be kept here for observation; it is possible that the memory loss is temporary. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and check on Takaba-kun." Asami nodded in acknowledgement.

Koji turned around and went back to Akihito's room; after explaining to Asami the situation, he had to restrain himself from saying that there is also a high probability that Akihito will not be able to remember. Asami on the other hand, knew that Akihito may or may not be able to remember him at all. _Why can't you remember me?_ His hand curled into a fist. He looked calm outside but deep inside he is boiling with anger.

"Suoh, the man who caused Akihito's accident had he been found yet?" Asami asked in a cold tone

Suoh shuddered a little hearing the tone in his boss' question, "Yes Asami-sama. Currently he is at the warehouse awaiting punishment. What are your orders?"

"Give him the usual treatment, but keep him alive, I will deal with him personally. Go get the car, we'll head back to Sion."

"Hai, Asami-sama" Suoh bowed a little and left

"Kirishima, have all the documents that needed my attention on my desks. I will go over them tonight, and cancel any non-important engagements for today."

"Understood, how about Takaba-kun?"

"Keep Kaito on watch, and have him report of any changes. Only Akihito's friends, the doctor and nurse are allowed to enter the room."

Kirishima nodded in response and followed Asami out of the hospital. _Takaba-kun you better remember who Asami-sama is or else…_ a cold chill swept through Kirishima just thinking of what his boss will do if Akihito doesn't remember him.

**v**

The silence in the room was broken when Koji entered; the three friends were silent, it was a completely different atmosphere from when the two young men barged in.

"I will be asking you to leave now; I have to continue with my examination."

Akihito looked up with pleading eyes and said; "can't they stay? I'm sure they would not be a bother."

Koji stared at Akihito and his friends, weighing the options; finally deciding that it would be beneficial if there were someone whom Akihito trusted and know in the room that can vouch for the information that he would be able to get from the young man. "Ok they can stay."

"Thank you sensei." Akihito gave a grateful smile.

"I'm just going to ask some series of questions to determine how much you remembered."

"_Ano_, sensei, Aki may seemed to have lost one year worth of memories." Kou stated, earning a somewhat surprise look from the doctor. "When we asked him about what year it is, he answered 2011." Kou continued.

"Is this true, Takaba-kun?" Koji looked at Akihito, who in turn nodded his head, before saying.

"The last memory I can recall was a stake out job at one of the Shinjuku buildings, I was trying to get a major scoop, but the photos didn't reach print it was somehow stopped."

"And how did you know that it was a memory from 2011?" Koji simply asked. His tone was somewhat unsure and doubtful.

Akihito annoyed that the doctor doesn't believe him, "Because it was the day that my editor informed me to get some shots of the illegal dealings of the Private Secretary of Congress. The photos taken were supposed to certify me as an official crime photographer."

"And what else do you remember?"

Akihito gave him the rundown of the things he remembered. Both Kou and Takato agreed with what Akihito said. Koji took note of almost everything that Akihito said. But Akihito became silent when asked:

"Do you know the man who was in here earlier?"

Akihito just gave him a puzzled look, "Am I supposed to know that person? As far as I know I have yet to meet that man and seeing how well dressed he is I'm sure our worlds are completely different."

The exchanged look between Kou and Takato did not escape Akihito's sharp eye; that he blurted

"There you guys go again. That look on your faces when that man is the subject. Is there something that I need to know that you guys are not telling me?"

Before the Koji can say anything, Kou beat him to the punch and said

"Ano, Aki that was Asami Ryuuichi."

"You're kidding me! Why would such a powerful man know me?"

Kou looked at Takato, who in turn just nodded. "Because you live with him."

"What do you mean live with him?" A frown formed on his forehead, clearly puzzled with the statement. Akihito knew what those words meant but he needed to be sure.

"You live with him." Kou is unsure on how Akihito would take the news if told that he is the man's lover; so he took the subtle way of saying it without using the "L' word. "Both of you, well… share a personal and intimate relationship."

Akihito was beyond bewildered after what he heard. "You're fucking kidding me! Kou, if this is your kind of joke it isn't funny!" Akihito was fuming in anger; both Kou and Takato gave him an apologetic smile. Seeing the faces of his friends riled him up even more.

"Both of you, you better not fuck with me! You both know perfectly well that he is a man, and I AM A MAN! How can you even imply that I would allow myself to become another man's lover!" Akihito stared at his friends menacingly, he knew his friends watch out for him, but the idea of him living with a man, and be a lover to a man no less, is beyond him.

Kou attempted to explain things to Akihito when Koji raised his hand stopped him. "Takaba-kun, I know the information you've heard is too much, why don't you rest up and we'll talk tomorrow."

Still trying to rein on his emotions, Akihito just gruffly answered: "I think that'll be good."

"We're sorry for riling you up Aki." Takato apologized.

Akihito just brushed off the apology. "Just leave, I need to be alone."

Kou, Takato and Koji left Akihito's room. All three men, each caught in their own thoughts was trying to figure out on how to deal with the situation.

"Sensei we sincerely apologize for what happened inside." Kou said after the door was closed

"It was a perfectly natural reaction, although I am partly to be blamed as well that I was not able to control the situation before it got out of hand." Koji simply answered

Takato, leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, deep in thought and said "But sensei, how can one simple accident cause him to lose one year worth of memories? "

"In most cases amnesia doesn't occur, but there are factors contributing as to why the brain would block off those memories; a possible traumatic incident may have occurred before the accident or the Takaba-kun may have hit is head really hard that a traumatic amnesia occurred". Koji explained.

"But considering that he can remember most of the events all except the year that had passed, there is a possible chance that he may be able to remember, but as to how long it will take, that I have no answer." Koji continued

Both Kou and Takato were listening intently to Koji's explanation. Both determined that Akihito gain his memory back.

"The most that we can do for now is support Takaba-kun as much as possible; we need not force him to remember the events of last year." Koji continued, pleased to see the determination to help their friend out.

"The subject regarding who Asami-sama is, is a delicate matter, I will inform Asami-sama regarding the findings. Just help Takaba-kun get back on his feet; do not purposely open the topic about Asami-sama we don't want to cause him any more stress."

"We understand perfectly sensei." Both the young men bowed and took their leave. Koji went back to his office to write a detailed report of his findings, which he knew that Asami will be asking. Even if it violated the doctor-patient confidentiality he had no choice in the matter. No one says no to Asami Ryuuichi and lived to tell the tale.

**v**

After the three men left, Akihito was left with his thoughts. Still unsettled with the things he heard; he still cannot believe that his own friends would implicate that he would stoop so low as to allow himself to be a man's lover. _Damn you Kou, I don't swing that way!_ He thought angrily.

_And if by any remote chance, that I do, why the hell would that man Asami Ryuuichi be my lover? _He let out an incredulous grunt. _ I mean, look at him, he is one of the most powerful figure in Japan, he can have anyone that he wants; and what am I, just a photographer; we are worlds apart. Kou must have a screw loose for thinking that someone as powerful as Asami will settle for someone like me._

His heart twinges a little after he trailed off; a sadness of sort dawned on him, something that he couldn't understand. He brushed the thought aside he started to think about the issue of him having amnesia. Having calmed down a bit, he let out a year worth of sigh. _How am I supposed to get my memories back? _He quietly asked himself. _Why only a year worth of memories? _

Unable to get any answers from himself; he was starting to drift himself to sleep when a small voice at the back of his head asked: _But would it be so bad not to remember those memories of last year? I mean you know who Kou and Takato are; I'm sure you can still live a normal life; what's a year worth of memories any ways. You can always create new ones, right?_

Akihito considered the thought, the logic is irrefutable; _yeah memories are important, but hey I'm still able to recognize things and have a recollection of how and who I was; I guess it wouldn't be half bad to not be able to remember that one year that had pass. I can always create new ones, if I remember that one year, that'll be great but if I can't, I guess I wouldn't mind…_

There was a slight reluctance in accepting the last train of thought. He somewhat had a feeling that he might not be who he is anymore, if he cannot recall that one year. _No point in forcing myself to remember._ Feeling exhausted after all that occurred, a small yawn escaped and he finally drifted to sleep.

**v**

Back at Club Sion, Asami was occupying himself with work; the incident at the hospital had not been something that he was expecting. He was relieved that Akihito is doing well, but it did not remove the displeasure he felt learning that Akihito has amnesia; and worst is that the memories that the younger man had forgotten was all about him. _The times we shared together should have been something that cannot easily be forgotten, I would have left a very deep impression in you, but why the hell am I the only one you cannot remember?_!

Asami still cannot accept the fact of the situation. He kept himself busy with work, although his mind would often wonder towards his boy. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Kirishima came in. He looked up from the documents he was reviewing and saw a somewhat worried look on his usually stoic assistant's face.

Kirishima stood quietly in front of Asami, pushed his spectacles up a little before saying "Asami-sama, Koji-sensei had just sent in the report regarding Takaba-kun's condition." Kirishima handed two folders to Asami before saying "And regarding the accident, it seemed that it wasn't a simple case of hit and run."

Asami stared at his assistant with cold eyes "Are you saying that Akihito was targeted?"

"Hai Asami-sama" Kirishima answered before handing a detailed report of the accident. Asami read through the report, he did not even allow Kirishima to give him the rundown of the information collected. Asami's face showed no signs of emotion, but the tension in the air had turned heavy, Kirishima knew then what his boss is thinking.

"Kirishima get the car, take me to the warehouse." Asami's cold voice broke the suffocating silence

"Understood Asami-sama "

Asami tossed the folders on his desk; his eyes is filled with rage, after reading the reports handed to him; he knew that he needed to make Akihito remember him, he will take all the necessary steps to get the younger man to remember. He took out a cigarette to calm his nerves, and came up with the ideas on how to make Akihito remember him. His thoughts were interrupted when Kirishima informed him that they were ready to leave.

The drive to the warehouse was uneventful, although the tension in the car was unnerving. Kirishima was supposed to be accustomed to this type of atmosphere; but he really wasn't. Every time Asami emits this deadly aura, it will either be because someone had tried to harm Akihito or someone had betrayed his trust; and in this case it was a little of both. Kirishima shuddered with the thought on how the traitor and the accomplice will be dealt with.

Inside the warehouse, a man bound on a pole was getting the beating of his life; his face was all mashed up, eyes were swollen, heavy cut lip; his shirt was open exposing his bare chest and stomach which was also covered with cuts and bruises inflicted with the used of brass knuckles.

The beating was momentarily stopped when Asami and Kirishima came in, the bound man recognized the men who entered. He tried to plead for his release, but his words were stopped by another blow on the gut; the man coughed out blood, breathing heavily he kept his mouth shut.

Clearly in no mood for games, Asami took out his Beretta 92FS from its holster and pointed at the bound man. Eyes filled with rage, yet his face still unnerved "Who ordered you to target Takaba?"

The man tried to answer, but fear kept him from answering. Asami displeased with the silence, shot the man's side clearly missing the vital points. The man wailed in pain, with a staggered breath he answered "Sudou Shuu" Having heard the answer he was looking for, he ended the man's life with one clean shot on the head.

"Kirishima, find Sudou. Once you do, don't do anything to him. Detain him in one of the secluded warehouses. I will deal with that traitor personally." Asami instructed as he placed his gun back to its holster. "Contact Koji I will need to speak with him regarding Akihito's condition and Suoh have the men cleans this up."

"Understood Asami-sama" Both men answered in unison.

Kirishima and Suoh followed Asami out of the warehouse; the starless foreboding sky was disturbed with a flash of lightning and the thunderous roll of thunder. The sky was reflecting the rage that was brewing inside Asami. Suoh and Kirishima just stared at their boss quietly. _Sudou you had clearly crossed the line._ Kirishima thought after the order to find Sudou was given. _ Asami-sama isn't going to be forgiving this time._ Suoh had the same train of thoughts as that of Kirishima.

*v*

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there it's me again ^_^**

**First up, thank you so very much to those of you have left the reviews, favourite and followed this story, I never expected that I'll be getting such wonderful reviews. ^_^**

**I know that when I used Sudou as the reason behind the accident, some weren't so keen about it, which I really don't mind, so I took note of that review and gave it some thought, and said to myself, might as well try a different approach.**

**I just hope that this chapter would not look cliché (crosses finger)**

**Thank you as well to Mei and Train for the encouragement and for reading and listening to my eternal ramblings and insecurities. _Hontoni Arigatou_! ^_^**

**Anyways enough with my ranting,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**On with the story…  
*v***

**Chapter 3  
*v***

It was another busy night for one of Shinjuku's most exclusive club, Club Draceana. Sudou was in his office busy with checking the club's finances and reports. After the incident of the missing money and contrabands, he needed to make up for his negligence and incompetence by making sure that the profits of the club is at par with that of the profits made by Club Sion; he needed to make sure that the next time Asami checks the books, he will be praised for doing an excellent job, and somehow make Asami forget the humiliating incident that he was involved with.

Sudou was pleased with himself, everything is doing great for Club Draceana, there is a significant increase in profits and there were no discrepancies in the accounts. His attention was momentarily interrupted when he received an incoming message. That one message alone was enough to make his evening perfect.

He stood up to stretch his legs, he had been working non-stop. Looking outside the clear glass window, he can't help but notice how ominous the sky was; a flash of lightning ripped across the sky, he was sure that a loud thunder followed even though he could not hear it. Soft splatter of rain hit the glass. _Can this night get any better?_ Sudou let out a contented sigh. _Enough idling, back to work _he thought to himself

He was about to resume his work, when without warning the office door opened revealing Kirishima and two other men.

"Kirishima-san!" Sudou was surprised to see Asami's assistant in his office. "I was not informed that you will be arriving, is Asami-sama here as well." Sudou was wondering as to what brought about the visit; it was not uncommon that he will be getting an unannounced visit from Asami, but a visit from only the secretary meant another thing.

Kirishima stood silent as he assessed Sudou's reaction when he entered. He was particularly interested as to why the man in front of him wasn't the least troubled, considering that he was the cause of Asami's displeasure and rage.

Sudou found Kirishima's silence unnerving. _Had I done something wrong?_ This thought crossed his mind; he tried to recall if he had missed some details regarding the books. Sudou clearly worried for his sake blurted out the first excuse that he can come up. "Kirishima-san if there were some discrepancies with the books, I can definitely explain. "

Seeing the worried expression of Sudou, Kirishima pushed his spectacles up before saying, "There are no discrepancies with the books, everything is in order; however Asami-sama wanted to see you."

Hearing Kirishima's response, a sigh of relief escape Sudou's mouth, although he was a little surprised to hear that Asami wanted to see him, _Maybe he wanted to congratulate me, that must be it. I did show him that I can be trusted_. A small smile painted his face, unable to contain his curiosity he asked, "Kirishima-san may I know the reason why Asami-sama wanted to see me?"

"That I cannot answer, if you will, I'll take you to him. Kirishima simply answered. Sudou sensing nothing's wrong nodded and complied; he followed Kirishima out the office and the two men followed, walking behind him.

Inside the car, Sudou was sitting quietly, his attention was somewhat drawn to the chaos caused by rain; _I wonder what Asami-sama would want to see me?_ He is pleased with the fact that the crime lord wanted to see him, but for some odd reason the car ride had made him doubt his initial assumption, as to why he was being called out. He slightly flinched when a very bright flash of lightning whipped across the sky followed by loud thunderous roll, breaking his reverie.

Sudou let out a relieved sigh and looked outside the car window. _This isn't the way to Sion._ He was surprised that they are no longer in the city. All he can see are series of warehouses, _Why are we in the docks?_ He was gripped with fear; anyone who works for Asami knows what it means to be brought to the docks. Panicked, Sudou stared at Kirishima and the other man in suit, both faces expressionless.

"What's the meaning of this Kirishima-san?" Sudou brave himself to know why he was being brought to the docks.

"You will find out eventually." Kirishima answered in a neutral tone; but his thoughts said otherwise _You should have expected, something like this to happen. For someone smart you can be dumb._

"No! I demand that you let me out!" Sudou tried to force open the door, but it was locked. His mind was going overdrive, he tried to lunged at Kirishima but the other man somehow knew his thoughts that before he can do anything the third man in the car, pressed a white cloth covering both his nose and mouth, a sweet scent invaded his sense of smell before losing consciousness.

Kirishima stared at the unconscious Sudou and took out his phone to inform Asami that the man in question had already been detained at one the secluded warehouses.

*v*

_Where am I? _Akihito was engulfed in darkness, he tried to adjust his eyes but to no avail. _Is anyone there?_ His voiced was somewhat panicked; he braved himself to ran, as to where he doesn't know, all he knew is that he needed to get out of this darkness. He ran and he ran, but the darkness is not letting up, exhausted he fell on his knees, a wave of loneliness filled him. _Get me out of here, someone please.._.he pulled up his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly.

"Are you willing to pay the price to get out of this darkness?" A soft voice broke the deafening silence.

Akihito looked up to see you said those words. But there was none." Who are you? Show yourself." He needed to know that he isn't hallucinating. The darkness may have been playing tricks on him, that he is starting to hear thing. No one appeared in front of him, but the voiced asked yet again, "Are you willing to pay the price to get out of this darkness?"

Before Akihito can answer, a black panther with golden eyes manifested in front of him. The creature may have surprised him, but for some reason it didn't scare him. The presence of the great feline is somewhat unusually comforting. The piercing golden orbs stared at Akihito, oddly he felt something familiar about those eyes, but as to how he is not entirely sure. The staring contest between him and the golden-eyed panther was broken, when he heard the same question: "Are you willing to pay the price to get out of this darkness?"

Akihito was clearly considering the thought. He would pay anything to get of here. He was about to answer, but the panther stalked towards him, the eyes never looking a way, another voice broke the silence _There is no escape for you. I will not let you go_. The panther growled and lunged towards him.

Akihito woke up startled, breathing heavily; he took in his surrounding, the soft white light filled the room; he let out a relieved sigh which in turn calmed his beating heart. He tried to remember what happened, he tried to recall what he dreamt about, but nothing came in to mind.

*v*

Sudou felt a splashed of cold water hit his face. He tried to move but he can't, panic rose making him fully conscious. Seated on steel –bolted wooden chair arms and legs bound by leather restraints, the tips of his fingers were coiled with copper wires, his upper body completely exposed, he can feel water in the soles of his feet. Fear gripped Sudou, he knew what is going to happen, but he had no idea as to why. He was frantic, he struggled from his restraints but it was useless; there was no means of escape.

In front of him stood Asami, face expressionless, but the rage reflecting in those eyes, gave him a cold chill, causing him to shudder. He tried to beg for release, but his mouth was taped.

"You have disappointed me Sudou," Asami's cold voice stilled him. "I gave you a second chance to prove your worth, but you betrayed me in the worst possible way"

Sudou stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him, _Betrayed? I haven't done such a thing!_ He wanted to shout these words but all he can make was muffled noise.

Asami sick and tired of hearing Sudou's muffled noises, slapped the other man using the back of his hand, he gripped Sudou's neck, and roughly lifting his face up; tears of pain flowed from the corners of Sudou's eyes; his eyes begging that he be released. Asami's gripped on Sudou's neck tightened, disdain and disgust reflecting in his own eyes.

"You dare beg for release?" A mocking yet menacing tone came out. "Your betrayal is unforgivable"

Asami was known to be a ruthless man, but he can also be reasonable in certain circumstances, and this is not one of those circumstances and yet he needed to hear what the man in front of him have to say. Roughly he removed the tape from Sudou's mouth earning a pained cry from the other.

Sudou was breathing heavily, having recovered from the pain of the removal of the tape; he looked at the other man and said "I did not betray you." he emphasized the words 'did not'.

Asami just stared at him and said, "We will see" he walked towards the table where an electrical control panel was set. "Electric shock is a good way to make a person talk or remember things" to prove his point, he turned and flicked a switch. The surge of electricity cause Sudou to stiffen, his body trembled with the amount of voltage received.

Asami smirked at the reaction, he turned off the switched, Sudou's body went limp, his breathing laboured.

"Why did you target Takaba?"

Head downcast, with staggered breath Sudou answered "I don't know—what you're – talking about"

"Not the answer I was looking for" the switch was flicked on again. "I will ask again, why did you target Takaba?

Sudou still recovering from the shock, answered in a staggered breath "I – did no – such thing"

Asami displeased with Sudou's denial, fingers still on the switch, he said in a cool tone "We can do this all night long." The switched was flicked, Sudou's limp body erected, eyes clenched shut, he gritted his teeth trying to gain control; his body convulsed with every surge of electricity.

Asami flicked the switch off he would ask Sudou the same question, and every time Sudou denies the accusation; the switched is flicked on and the voltage is turned up higher than the initial one. Red branching was starting to form on his arms, and his upper torso. The treatment was repeated 10 times.

Breathing and coughing heavily, Sudou blurted out "What have I done to deserve this?"

"You dare to ask, what you did?" The anger in Asami's tone was evident. He lividly walked towards Sudou, hand curled into a fist, he punched Sudou's face, earning a cracked jaw with the force of impact. "Did you really think that I will take this betrayal lightly?" Asami landed a hard blow Sudou' gut causing the other to cough out blood

Blood and spit trailed his mouth, despite being in pain; he cried out loud "I did not betray you!"

"You still insist on your innocence when the evidence of your betrayal is in the hospital?" Asami angrily retorted. He landed another punch on Sudou's abdomen.

Sudou braved and forced himself to look at the man who was accusing him, "I did not lay a hand on Takaba; I didn't do anything." Tears were falling from his eyes, he looked into Asami's eyes searching for any signs of consideration, "Please Asami-sama, you have to believe me." He begged in a broken voice, he hang his head down, "You have to believe me, I didn't do anything to Takaba"

Asami clearly not please with Sudou's plea for innocence, he grabbed a fistful of Sudou's hair yanking the head backwards, rage evident in his eyes. "If you did not order to target Akihito, then why did the man who executed the order, confessed that you ordered the hit?"

Despite being in one hell of pain, he was surprised to hear such information. _I did no such thing!_ He then remembered the message he received a few minutes before he was escorted out of Draceana:

**Shuu, I have a surprised for you,  
Takaba will no longer be a threat.  
I hope you are pleased with me.**

His eyes widened after he finally realized what the message meant "Damn you Shin!" he mumbled.

Sudou's mumbling did not escape Asami's ears, but paid no attention to it; tired of Sudou's plea for innocence. He roughly let go of his grip on Sudou. He walked towards the table and picked up a hunting knife, with his back turned against Sudou he spoke in a cool voice "Other than the gun I carry, I liked using this hunting knife to punish those who betray me." Asami turned around to face Sudou "I didn't thought you had it in you, you are quite a masochist, aren't you." An evil smirk, grace Asami's face as he walked back towards Sudou.

Sudou's eyes widened seeing what the other man have on his hands. His heart was beating widely, he struggled to break free from the restraints, his attempts were futile. "Please Asami-sama, you have to believe me," Sudou frantically begged for the other man to believe him.

"I have been generous to give you the chance to confess, yet you insisted innocence" Asami, pointed the knife towards Sudou's chest, tracing the red branching that had formed. Sudou felt the cold metal tip on his skin; beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, he tried to pull his body away, although he knows he can't. His heart was pounding really hard when the knife was moved across his torso, he winced in pain, _it's no use, he would not listen to me._ With every trace, the tip of the knife slightly embeds, marring the fair skin, blood started to ooze out of the wound. Tears were falling from his eyes, he tried to suppress the cry of pain that was escaping his mouth. He gathered up his courage and shouted "I will not admit on something I did not do!"

Disgusted but at the same time impressed that Sudou stood his ground, Asami impulsively slashed the knife across Sudou's torso; a guttural scream escaped the other man, blood was gushing out of the wound, "If you did not do it then who did? Before Sudou can answer, Asami's phone rang breaking the interrogation. He stepped away to answer the call

"Report."

"Hai Asami-sama, had you instructed Sudou-san to check up on Takaba-sama?" Kaito inquired in a neutral tone.

Asami was caught off guard with the question. He stared at the bleeding man in front of him, before answering, "Kaito, who is there to visit Akihito?"

Kaito found the question unusual, he thought he was clear in relaying the information, brushing the thought aside, he answered "Sudou, Shuu."

If Asami was surprised by the answer it did not show on his face. "Do not allow that man to enter Akihito's room and do not allow him to leave"

Kaito cringed at the firm command, and simply answered. "Understood"

Asami, ended the call, he walked back to Sudou, anger and utter displeasure visible on his face.

Sudou was drifting in and out of consciousness, the pain of the slash wound was becoming unbearable. He heard angry footsteps going towards him, without warning his head nearly snapped with the back hand slapped he received yet again. He head was yanked backwards through his hair, he stared into livid eyes, and heard "If you did not order the hit, this is the best time to prove yourself"

Asami did not like the turn of events. He called Suoh who at that moment was standing guard. Suoh came in as ordered, not the least surprised to see Sudou all covered in bruises and blood; _it seemed like he got off quite easy_. that was the only thought that crossed his mind. He may not have been present during the entire session, he knew that what Sudou went through was hell.

"Unstrap that piece of trash" Came Asami's order "We're leaving, bring him."

Suoh followed the orders, but was slightly surprised when he heard the Asami wanted to bring the other man along. He was positive that Sudou will be finished off and disposed of. He dared not question his boss' intentions and just said "Hai, Asami-sama and his wounds"

"Just bind it tightly, that slashed wound isn't as deep as it looks" Asami answered in a cold uncaring voice.

Sensing that Asami was in a hurry, Suoh executed his orders efficiently, with Sudou's slashed wound all bandaged up, he unceremoniously pulled up Sudou and followed the other man that had just walked out of the warehouse.

Asami settled in the car, the call from Kaito bothered him. _Someone is going to pay dearly for making a fool out of me._ He ordered Suoh to take them to the hospital where Akihito was. He pulled out his phone

"Kirishima, get to the hospital"

*v*

The entire ride to the hospital was unnerving; the tension in the air was suffocating that despite Suoh being in the driver's seat he can feel the anger and the hateful aura, exuded by Asami. Suoh was certain about one thing, this tension in the air definitely involved Akihito. Suoh took no time, he sped up to get to the hospital.

The phone call from Kaito had left Asami perturbed. His eyes never strayed away from Sudou, who at the moment was drifting between consciousness. Asami clenched his fist, as to rein on his anger. T_here'd better be a good explanation. _

They arrived at the hospital thirty minutes after. Asami rushed to Akihito's room; his hurried steps were halted when he saw Kaito on the floor. Suoh who was the same time, was dragging Sudou with him, also stopped on his tracks when he saw Kaito. Both Asami and Suoh took out their guns from their holster; Suoh checked on Kaito; who sustained a darkening bruise on his left cheek, consistent with a heavy punch, and two teeth-like burn marks consistent with the use of a stun gun.

"Kaito is alive, he was knocked out cold." Suoh calmly said, earning a nod from Asami.

Quietly and cautiously, Suoh, opened door, followed by Asami. The room was dark, except for the illumination provided by the hospital's lamp posts. Asami flicked the switch on.

"It's nice of you to drop by" A calm voice breaking the tension, Asami and Suoh pointed the gun towards the direction of the voice.

At the corner most part of the room, just beside Akihito's bed, a man was casually sitting cross-legged, wearing a sinister smile. He was not even the least disturbed that two guns were pointed at him. He softly raised his hand and said in a mocking tone "Is that any way to treat a visitor?"

Suoh and Asami was surprised to see the face of the man; the facial features, the air and the stance, in every angle there is no doubt he looks like Sudou Shuu.

"Where you the one who took out Kaito?" Suoh asked without pointing his gun away.

An evil yet mocking laugh escaped the other man's mouth, he looked straight into Asami's eyes with no fear, and spoke in a prideful and matter-of-fact manner "The one and only. He wasn't much of an opponent, he was rather polite, when he saw me, but after the phone call he became suspicious, so he needed to be put down"

"Who are you?" Asami asked in a dangerous tone. He unlocked the safety pin of his gun.

Hearing the click of the pin, the man stared at Asami, amusement and warning visible in his eyes as he said "You wouldn't want to fire that gun at me, Asami-sama. We wouldn't want your precious pet to sleep forever."

Looking away from the man, Asami stared at Akihito's bed, true enough, on the bedside table are syringes with clear liquids. He took one syringe gave it a soft push, which expelled the air and a few drops of liquid.

"Why are you doing this?"

With contemptuous eyes he stared at Asami and answered "You ask me why? If it wasn't because of this brat, the person I care most in the world would not be suffering." Slowly he stood up, eyes strayed towards Akihito, he continued "If your pet stopped snooping on other people's business, he wouldn't have ended like this." He looked at Akihito, took the sleeping face with both hands ever so gently and said in a hateful yet controlled tone " And if you were to disappear, I'll get to see him smile again"

"Get your hands off him" Asami growled. Still pointing the gun at the man, he asked again Who are you?"

"How rude of me, I am..." before he can answer. Sudou despite being in pain, barged in keeping himself steady "Shin stop this!" he ordered the other man. The man known as Shin stared at Sudou. Seeing the blood-soaked bandage; bruises and cuts marred Sudou's face; rage replaced the amusement in his eyes, he stared at Asami with contempt.

"What did you do to him?" Anger evident in his tone. "How dare you mar that perfect face?" Eyes not leaving Sudou, Shin stood trembling with rage, "You will pay for what you did!" he hastily grabbed the syringe and stabbed it into Akihito's neck, but before he can push the plunger down, his left shoulder was shot which stop him from administering the liquid. Shin stared at the person who shot at him, "Why?"

Across the room, Sudou had Suoh's gun on his hand, pointed directly at Shin. "I never wanted this" Sudou lowered his hand and gave back Suoh the gun. Slowly he walked towards Shin, "I never asked you to do any of this" standing in front of Shin, who at the moment was on the floor, nursing his wounded shoulder.

"I only wanted to see you smile again," Shin reasoned, "If he were to disappear, you would be back to your old self" he angrily remarked, looking straight into Sudou's eyes. "He did this to you"

Sudou knelt in, shook his head and said "No, little brother, you caused this" Shin stared at Sudou wide-eyed; he shook his head vigorously; like an impetuous child he forcefully denied the accusation. Sudou, held both of Shin's shoulders to steady him, looked him in the eye and said, "You did this. If you kept away, I would have dealt with it myself," he softly leaned forward and whispered with disdain "You made Asami-sama think, I betrayed him. For that I will never forgive you." Sudou slowly stood up and walked away.

Shin stared at Sudou dumbfounded, _Why are you walking away? I only wanted to see you smile? _He tried to stop Sudou; he tried to reason out, but nothing came out of his mouth. The only thing that kept on repeating in his head were the words said by the other man "I will never forgive you"

Hands clenched in a fist, head downcast; a soft snicker which turned to a craze yet broken laugh escaped Shin's lips, lifting himself up from the floor, his whole body was livid "So that's how it is." Pure rage reflected in his eyes "If I can't get you back, then all of this is for nothing!" He lunged towards Akihito, with all the intention to finish what he started.

Another gun fire went off; Shin fell on the floor lifeless, a single bullet on the head ended his life. Sudou stared at the lifeless body of his brother and stared at the man who fired the shot, "I'm sorry Asami-sama" Exhaustion took over him and he fainted, good thing Suoh was able to catch him before he completely fell on the floor.

Asami stared at both men. His displeasure towards the turn of events did not ease up. True, that the case about who targeted Akihito had been resolved; but the fact about Akihito having amnesia is another matter that needed to be dealt with.

Suoh, have the men clean this mess up, get Sudou and Kaito checked, and Kirishima make sure this incident don't reach the press. Asami ordered.

"Understood Asami-sama" both men answered in unison.

After the mess was cleaned, Asami was left alone with Akihito in the room. The younger man was checked by the doctor and assured Asami that everything is back to normal. Akihito slept throughout the ordeal, which wasn't surprising since Akihito was injected with a powerful sedative.

Asami slightly opened the window, took out a cigarette and inhaled a good amount of smoke before exhaling it. He stared at the young man sleeping on the bed, _Will you ever remember me?_ Came his soft whisper.

Akihito stirred a little, a soft response escaped his lips "Asami"

Surprised to hear the word out of Akihito's mouth, he slowly walked towards the bed, sat on it, stared at the young man checking if he was awake, yet eyes were closed, breathing even; Akihito was in a deep slumber.

Asami twisted his body slightly, bent down and gave Akihito a tender kiss and whispered, _You will remember me._

_Asami…_

*v*

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**It's me again ^_^**

**Let me sincerely apologize for updating really, really, really late for this story. A lot of things had been occupying my mind and my time, well most of it would be work, which had been driving me crazy. Later did i realized that I put it off longer than I intended. **_**Hontoni Gomen!**_** (bows)**

**But still I wanted to thank you all, for taking the time to read, review and favourite my story.**

**I feel really bad not being able to update soon, I just hope that this chapter won't disappoint you. I promise to complete the next chapter as soon as I can. :D  
**

**Anyways enough with my ranting ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**On with the story…**

***v***

**Chapter 4**

Akihito was awakened by the soft warm morning light that filled his room. He felt unusually calm and light. The pain he felt for the past few days had decreased, which was a huge relief.

_Looks like I'm patching up nicely. I can't wait to bust out of here and go back to work._

The thought of being able to get back to the one thing he loved, criminal photography, was enough to lift his spirits up. He left out a contented sigh and gazed out the window.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock followed by the opening of the door. An unfamiliar doctor came in accompanied by the usual nurse. Unable to keep to himself and before the doctor can introduce himself,

"Where's Koji-sensei?"

"Koji-sensei was called in for an emergency; just for today I'll be your attending physician, I'm Ishida" the doctor patiently explained.

Akihito just eyed his new doctor but didn't say anything. After the brief introduction, the usual morning check-up followed.

"You are healing quite nicely Takaba-san, you may get discharged in a few days." Ishida said while he was scribbling some of his orders on the chart, before handing it back to the nurse.

"That's good to know. But how about my memories, will I be able to remember them?" Akihito asked with expectant eyes.

"I'm not in the liberty to discuss your condition; though I can say this, in most cases patients have successfully recovered their memories. This memory lost may just be temporarily. You might just need a jump start.

Akihito smiled at the word used by Ishida, "That's a relief. So when will I be able to go home. I'm dying to get back to work."

"I have no definite date, since it will be Koji sensei who will give the orders as to when you can be discharged"

Before Akihito can ask any more questions, the door opened revealing three men, one of them is Asami or so he has been told.

"Good morning, Asami-sama" Ishida and the nurse greeted and bowed in respect towards the man who just entered the room. Asami lifted his hand slightly in acknowledgement.

"How is he sensei?"

"Everything is going well, Asami-sama. Takaba-san is healing quite nicely, I'm positive that he will be discharged in a few days. Koji-sensei may need to do a final check-up."

While Asami and the doctor were speaking with each other; Akihito on the other hand stared at the men who had entered the room. For some odd reason, he sensed a familiarity towards them, but he is not entirely sure. He then looked at Asami; he still cannot believe that a man as powerful as this would be visiting him. He remembered his conversation with his best friends and cannot help but wonder if what they said was true. _I guess I will learn soon enough_. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ishida said.

"If you'll excuse us, I have other patients to attend to."

Asami gave a small nod, Ishida and the nurse excused themselves and left the room. Asami turned his attention to Akihito who at the moment was observing him. A small smirk crossed his face, he moved closer to Akihito to get a better look at the boy.

"See anything you like?" Asami asked in a teasing tone

Akihito was taken aback by the question, he didn't mean to stare but he can't help him. Who in their right mind would not stare at such a beautiful and enthralling creature? The golden eyes, the impressive stature and the air of dominance; that is enough to keep a person staring and Akihito being a photographer can definitely appreciate such beauty and power.

A small blush crept on his face, for some odd reason the deep baritone voice gave him shiver down his spine, which caused his heart to skipped a beat. _What the hell? What's with this reaction? Damn heart you better calm down._ He mentally chastised himself.

"Uhh, no, not really, what are you doing here" Akihito tried his best to answer without stuttering. He tried to keep his face straight but he knows he failed miserably.

With his ever observing eyes, Asami was indeed please with the reaction he was getting from Akihito.

"I'm here to check up on you."

"Why? Don't you have work? And as far as I know The Asami Ryuichi is a very busy person?"

"So tell me, how much do you know about me?" Asami looked at Akihito with interest

"Nothing much, I know you own two of the most high end and exclusive clubs: Sion and Draceana, you are a member of the elite society, not only do run big businesses you also have some contacts with powerful people; I can say anybody who is anybody knows who you are. The name Asami is associated with power and money. And for some odd reason you are still a bachelor."

The last statement made Asami chuckle which earned a stern look from the boy.

"Everything you said was correct, however you missed one detail."

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"You missed the fact that there is a certain someone who did catch my interest and that person is mine. So technically I am no longer a bachelor." A knowing smile painted Asami's face.

"Is that so, what a great loss for the ladies. Well, that's not surprising that this is the first time I've heard of it, your private life had always remained elusive from the public's eye. Whoever this person is, she must be lucky to have you." He felt a small twinge in his chest when he said those words.

"Whoever said that the person is a she?"

With those words, without taking his eyes off Akihito's, Asami captured Akihito's lips in a searing kiss, the younger man tried to pull away but he was held steady. Not a moment too soon, Akihito relaxed; Asami gently nipped on Akihito's lips causing it to a part. Asami took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, he swept his tongue into Akihito's warm cavern tasting every corner of akihito's mouth. Gently he sucked on Aki's tongue which in turn became a battle for dominance. Akihito was lost in the kiss that he was moaning in pleasure. Sensing the both needed air; Asami broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Akihito's. The younger man was panting, clearly winded by the kiss.

"You are mine."

Those words brought Akihito out of his stupor; he pushed the other man away, he looked at Asami with the coldest stare he could muster, which surprised the other man.

"Don't go claiming me as yours, I don't even know you" Akihito said in a firm and serious tone.

If Asami was hurt by those words, it did not show on his face. He understood the reaction of Akihito, but instead of backing down, those words fuelled his desire of getting the younger man to remember him. To get Akihito to remember him will be a challenge, but that is a challenge that he will never back down from. If there is one thing that Asami is known for, that is persistence; he always get what he wants and what he wants right now is the very person in front of him.

"You don't know me yet... But in due time you will, I will make sure of that." He gently lifted Akihito's chin and looked into those beautiful hazel orbs. "I'll make you remember even if it would take me a lifetime. You belong to me and I have no intention of giving you up; amnesia be damned."

With one last chaste kiss, he let go of Akihito's chin and left the room. Akihito saw the sympathetic look the two men gave him before the followed Asami out the room. Akihito was left dumbfounded, he took in every word spoken to him; the seriousness in those golden orbs was proof that Asami was serious. His heart was beating rather fast and for some odd reason those words gave him butterflies in the stomach.

*v*

Kou and Takato decided to drop by the hospital to visit Akihito, they were still feeling guilty after what happened a week before. They knew that their friend needed time to recuperate and it was unfair on Akihito's part to be told that he was a man's lover.

Both of them found Akihito looking outside the window, lost in his thoughts. It took them a good minute to pull their friend out of his stupor.

"Hey Aki are you alright?" Kou asked in a worried tone

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm good. I was just thinking."

"Uh huh, and will you tell us what you were thinking?"

"Nothing much really, I was just thinking of how long till I will be able to get out of here. I really am dying of boredom." Akihito answered cheekily

His two friends stared at him, a little skeptical about the reason he was lost in his thoughts. It is true that Akihito is not a person who would sit idle and do nothing, but he is also one person who would be lost in thoughts just because of wanting to go. Both of them gave each other a knowing smile. Without any words they knew that Akihito had just gotten a visit from Asami

"So did your doctor tell you as to when you will be discharged?" Kou inquired

"Nope, but he told me that I am healing well, so I'm hoping to be out of here within a few days' time."

"That's great news!" Takato piped enthusiastically. "I'm sure that Asami-sama will be pleased to know that." he continued thoughtlessly.

Kou shot a glare at Takato shutting up him up. They cautiously look and gauged Akihito's reaction who at the moment fell silent, his face devoid of expression.

"I'm sorry Akihito I didn't mean to bring that up." Takato immediately apologized

"No need. Actually I need to know something."

"Ask anything, we'll try to answer as best as we could."

"Asami, exactly who is he in my life?" Akihito asked without beating around the bush.

"Uhh, Aki you really want to talk about Asami-sama?" Kou asked cautiously

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not going to go ballistic like I did before. I might as well try to remember something."

Kou and Takato looked at each other, silently deciding as to who will answer Akihito's question. After a few seconds, it was decided that it will be Kou

"Well, as far as we know you are living with him. After the stalking incident with Momohara Ai, you moved out of the apartment and lived with him."

"I did that? Why the hell did I decide to move in with him?"

"You never told us the reason, but the only thing we can come up with, you'll be protected when you're with him."

"And why exactly would he want to protect me?"

"Akihito, you may not remember this and I'm sure we told you this before, Asami-sama and you are in a relationship. It is normal for a person to protect his lover."

Akihito was speechless. He understood and heard every word Kou had just said but none of it made sense to him, in the contrary it created more questions than answer. He was trying so hard to try to remember that he was getting a headache.

Kou seeing the distress face of their friend; decided that it's enough for today. Akihito needed to rest up.

"Akihito, you need to rest, it's not okay to force yourself to remember. I'm sorry if we are stressing you out."

"It's okay you guys, no need to worry. Just tell me this; have I been with any other man other than Asami? Because I honestly recall I am single, I have been so caught up with work that my personal life is zero."

"As far as we know, he is the only one. Besides you have not been very vocal with all your relationships we would either need to get you drank to get any information or we have to stalk you." Takato teased

Akihito was surprised with Takato's answer that he had to throw his pillow towards his friend hitting him square on the face.

"Aww, Aki what you'd do that for?"

"That's for being a jerk and an idiot Takato!" Akihito answered sternly but his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Kou help me out here, Aki-chan is being mean." Takato stared at Kou with the best chibi eyes he can muster.

"You deserved it. He wouldn't have known that if you had kept your mouth shut."

Another pillow flew this time hitting Kou. A playful laughter erupted between the three friends; their boisterous laughter earned them a slight stern reprimand from the nurse on duty saying that they are disturbing the other patients and that the hospital is not a playground.

Akihito's mood had lightened after the visit from his friends, but it was short lived. Not a moment too soon he was lost in his thoughts again. He had been playing with the idea that he would be fine not being able to remember that one year, but the stubborn side of his refuses to back down. _If I finally remember, what then?_

*v*

At Sion, Asami was busy reading and sorting out the important documents Kirishima had left on his desk. His visit with Akihito had also been weighing on his mind. He was pleased that Akihito showed fire in his eyes but what was disturbing was when Akihito told him 'I don't even know you'

He clenched his fist in annoyance. He had dealt with the person responsible for Akihito's accident but even that did not give him an ounce of peace. The night Akihito said his name in his sleep gave him hope that he still held the younger man in his hand. He may not admit it to himself, but not having Akihito by his side is making him testy and edgy.

An idea crossed his mind which made him smirk. He remembered all the things that Akihito loved, the little things that made the other boy light up; which are sweets, fireworks and photography.

_Forcing him to remember is pointless, better take a different route. _

Asami completely out of his character took note of the things that may make Akihito remember him. He had forced the young man to be his when they first met, but this time it will have to be different, he might end up wooing the younger man.

The mere thought of wooing is both amusing and ridiculous. Asami is not one to woo anyone to submission or acquiescence; he deals with them using 'persuasion' but with Akihito's case he may need to make an exemption.

_The things I am willing to go through to get him to remember._

*v*

Akihito woke up at the fragrant smell of flowers; he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, he rubbed off any traces of sleep. True enough he saw Kaito placed a vase filled with white long stemmed roses near his hospital bed. He was surprised to see the flowers; he knew by the looks of it, they weren't inexpensive.

Unable to contain his curiosity, he stared at Kaito and asked "Who are those from?"

"They're from Asami-sama there's a card included as well" Kaito simply answered before went out and resumed his posts.

Akihito's eyes widened in surprise, not only did he get an early visit from the older man, now he have fragrant roses in his room. He was having butterflies in his stomach, his pulse quickened and his cheeks started to warm.

_Why do I feel that I am being treated like a girl_? This was the only thought that occurred when he learned from whom the roses are from. He took the card and flipped it to read the message. His blush and smile was replaced with irritation and scowl; he crumpled the card and threw it on the floor.

Akihito reined on his irritation and anger, his attention was distracted when he heard a phone ringing. He reached for the phone on his bedside table, without even bothering to look at the caller id he curtly answered.

"What? Who is this?"

A soft chuckle was heard in the other line "I believe you receive the flowers"

Akihito may not remember who the person is but he can easily identify the owner of the voice. His irritation was reaching its boiling point. _Calm down Akihito no point in getting upset_ he reminded himself.

"Yeah I did, what about it?"

"Don't I get a thank you for sending them?"

"Why should you? I didn't ask for them. And what's up with the message?"

"What message?" Asami asked feigning ignorance. Asami perfectly knew what Akihito meant but he loves teasing his kitten.

"You bastard! Stop acting all innocent, you know what I mean." Akihito gritted his teeth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Akihito. If you don't tell me, I wouldn't know." A smirk painted Asami's face.

"You're so infuriating!" Akihito answered gruffly

"I'm waiting Akihito what did the card say?"

There was a short silence and it was followed by a defeated sigh

"The card read: To Akihito my fierce kitten. Forever mine." Akihito said in a quiet voice.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? I trust my kitten is please"

"You bastard! I'm not your goddamn pet! And who ever told you I belong to you!"

"Oh, in the contrary you do, you always have been mine. Your defiance makes me want to take you, "Asami teased in his seductive deep voice.

There was complete silence in the other line. Asami knew right there and then he have taken full control of Akihito's consciousness; proud of himself he continued to toy with his kitten.

"I can't wait to ran my hands across your unmarred skin; suck and trail kisses along your neck, chest, stomach and thigh. I can't wait to make you moan and writhe in pleasure and pain that only I can give you."

He heard Akihito's breath hitch and soft panting. He may not see Akihito's reaction but the silence on the other line is proof that the younger man's thought is filled with him. A pleased smile painted Asami's face.

"I have to go back to work. You rest up ok?" Asami simply said. All he heard was a soft 'hnn' before he disconnected the call

Riling up Akihito is one of the few entertainments that he gets in his mundane routine. The boy may not remember him but it is clear that with the reaction it he may not have much difficulty getting the younger man to remember.

"This is like a game of hide and seek or a game of tag." Asami quietly said. He stood up from his chair and took a long drag of his newly lit cigarette.

"Ok, game on." A playful smile crossed his face as he watch the smoke fog the glass window.

*v*

Akihito was completely caught off guard with the phone call; a healthy blush filled his face. His whole body felt feverish, tingling even. Remembering how deep and seductive Asami's voice was gave him chills. The butterflies in his stomach intensified; his heart beat furiously; his breathing laboured. He tried to calm his heart by thinking about other things but his mind would always wonder back to the earlier conversation.

"Damn you Asami, what did you do to me?"

Akihito spewed out a string of curses at the man who caused his body to react in such a manner. He can even visualize Asami smirking and enjoying himself seeing Akihito squirm in discomfort. Furiously he tried to rid his head of Asami but his attempts were futile the more that he tried to forget, the more the thought persisted.

"Damn it! For someone I don't know, he sure knows how to manipulate me."

Not one to admit defeat, Akihito forced himself to get off the bed to go to the bathroom to cool himself down. Slowly and carefully he walked towards the bathroom; thankful that nothing happened upon reaching the bathroom door _A few splash of water should do the trick_.

His body did relax after splashing his face with cold water. He caught himself staring at the bathroom mirror. Finally having calmed down, he studied his face. A few minor cuts and bruises some of which are starting to peel off.

He stared at his reflection intently; he gently he traced his lips. "Mine" A vivid image of Asami claiming his lips in a passionate and heated kiss flashed before his eyes; "I too cannot wait any longer" he saw the desire and the lust that filled those golden orbs, there was a deep longing when he heard those words.

Akihito staggered back a little, his temple started to throb. Wincing in pain he supported his head with his hand to try to ease the tension "That didn't happen earlier. Was that a memory?"

Slowly and carefully he walked back to his bed, he tried hard to endure the painful throbbing of his temple. Gently he sat himself on the bed, took a couple of deep breaths to ease the pain. He stared at the darkening sky, the image flashed again; the almost subsiding pain came back in full blast. Having no other choice he rested his head and closed his eyes. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Who are you to me Asami Ryuichi?" With those words he then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*v*

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading. ^_^**


End file.
